Abandoned Life
by FleetlingAmethyst
Summary: Rivalshipping, Scandalshipping; Yugi wanted to give up on living, with a horrible tragedy occuring four months prior. Will he be stopped? Or will it be too late?
1. Part one

**Pairing: **_Yugi x Seto and Atem x Seth._

**Warning: **_This is yaoi, don't like it go away. Rated T for well... language and Yugi's thoughts._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Only this... well I guess it's sort of a twoshot. :P_

**A/N: **_This story is very personal to me... so I hope it's not bad or anything... there's supposed to be another chapter, so if I get nice reviews I'll update again._

_Review please._

* * *

><p>Yugi slowly found his eyes opening, sunlight had creeped over his face making it harder to see. He brought his hand up to his face to block the luminous light, when he found enough strength he slowly sat up. With the sun now out of his face, he was able to look around his room that was only lit by the stray beams of sunlight from his window next to his bed. The first thought that entered Yugi's mind was one he asked himself every morning.<p>

Why did I get up?

He still couldn't figure this out. He couldn't figure out how he was still waking up, and being able to move with being so broken inside. Yugi brought his knees up to his chest then wrapped his arms around them, resting his cheek against his knee to look into his empty room. His room was very small, there was a desk across from his bed that was made of red oak but looked much darker in no light. The only thing that sat on his desk was a large binder for work and a small blue lamp.

Right next to his desk was a closet with a sliding mirror as a door, he didn't have a bunch of clothes so it fit everything fine. Next to his bed was a small end table with a digital clock. He couldn't see the numbers now since he always turned it away when he slept, and that was it.

Yugi turned his head to look out the window, he always enjoyed his view. There was park across the street from where he lived, it was always full of life whether it be people or animals that inhabit it. Right now he could see birds perched upon the branches of the trees, chirping happily at the coming day. Yugi would have smiled if he had it in him. Beyond the park was where he worked, a large tower loomed over the entire city, there he was a secretary to one of the world's most powerful and prosperous companies.

He didn't know how long he had worked there for, maybe ever since the accident…

Yugi immediately cringed. He hated thinking about that, but it was always on his mind anyways. It was impossible to forget about when it was the event that devastated his life and left a scar of depression in its wake.

Yes, he was depressed. The fun loving, happy, excitable, bundle of joy was depressed. It was a spiraling depression, with each day taking more life out of him, more and more did he see in black and white that he barely remembered what the color of life looked like. He was unable to move on, he just couldn't, it wasn't possible for him. There was nothing in this world that could ever, _ever_, fill that void in his heart that was sucking away his very life.

He had mostly gotten past the tears, he felt as though he had none left to cry. Now, it was just a great pain, ache, sore in his heart. He could barely even function anymore, that was why he questioned why he got up every morning. How was he able to? How was he able to open his eyes and actually start a new day? It felt all like a never ending cycle of pain and misery with each breath and step he took, the pain grew. He felt like he would never escape this fate.

He would never escape the loneliness.

There was nothing left of his life anymore, nothing that felt meaningful because it was taken away from him. The one thing that he had treasured the most was ripped from his hands and murdered before him. The only thing that kept him who he had been, what kept him happy, that made him feel important, that made him feel wanted, that made him feel like he could do anything. That thing could never be replaced.

It was his friendship, his friends. They could never be replaced. Jou, Honda, and Anzu, they were his best friends, no one could take that away. Then how, how had his friends been taken from him? They were like his family, they had done everything together, they had supported each other through everything in life. When one of them was down, the other three would do everything they could to pick them back up again. They were all he had left when Yami moved to Egypt after getting married.

What did he have now? Nothing but a heart full of shattered memories. His friends, the three of them, had been killed in a car accident four months ago and Yugi still couldn't get over it. He couldn't stop the loneliness from taking a hold of him, he could stop the want to join his friends where ever they were. He hated this feeling, but he still forced himself to live. Why? He still couldn't figure out why. He didn't know how to cope, he didn't know how to get over it, maybe that was because he simply didn't want to.

Was it because if he coped or got over it, then he'd feel like he would just forget about his friends? That their memories inside his heart would just disappear? Possibly. But for this, there was a cost that wasn't worth it, but Yugi didn't realize this. The cost was his sanity, his drive to live, his want to move on and be his own person, the possibly to start new, to pick up his life and start again. He didn't want that, he didn't want to have a new life, he refused to move on. He just couldn't, there was no one that could take his friends place.

Coming from his thoughts, Yugi lifted his head from his knees, he wiped his eyes realizing that he had been crying the whole time.

"I guess I still have some tears left…" Yugi murmured to himself. He'd thought within the months he'd cried himself dry, but maybe there were always tears inside him. Maybe he didn't realize he cried anymore due to how much he had lately.

Yugi furiously wiped his eyes, he then adjusted on his bed so that he could turn his alarm clock towards him and see the time. Once his brain registered that it was eight am, he jumped out of bed in a panic. He was going to be late! He had to be out the door by eight thirty and he wasn't even out of bed yet! Yugi ran to his closet, flinging it open, the door vibrating and for a moment while it did Yugi hoping the mirror wouldn't somehow break. That last thing he needed was the mirror shattering, but then again it might kill him… maybe it would be better that way.

Pushing that away, Yugi reached into his closet and grabbed whatever clothes he could find but made sure they were work appropriate. Once they were in his arms, he shut the door with his foot and ran out of his room to the bathroom for an insanely quick shower.

xXxXx

As soon as Yugi entered the tall corporate building from the sliding doors, he was ten minutes late. He was panting from having ran from his apartment to here within five minutes, normally he walked which took ten, but that was on days he wasn't late.

Yugi hurriedly walked to his desk, it was much bigger than the one he had at home and ten times as nicer. It was made of glass and wrapped around a large portion of the wall, in front of it was a small waiting area and an elevator right next to his desk. His job was almost simple, picking up the phone was mainly all he did, but he also wrote memo's, did paperwork, and sent emails to whoever that needed it.

When he was behind the desk, he dropped down the larger binder filled with paperwork and somehow a planner, Yugi sat down in the black chair and took a breath.

Though his breath was cut short by the intercom already buzzing, that was rare, normally it took a few business hours for that to happen. Sometimes it never did since the one of the other end of it was the CEO of the company, he barely wasted any breath on Yugi. Anytime he heard his voice it was rare. He barely even got to see him, he was always on the top floor, where his office was. Yugi had only gone up there a hand full of times to deliver papers and memo's.

Sometimes when breath didn't even want to be wasted, he'd just get emails telling him to do things. Yugi wanted to say he didn't mind it, but deep down it made him feel even more pathetic, it made him feel so pathetic he wasn't worth the time to speak with to the executive. There was also the fact that he was in love with him. He had been ever since he first laid eyes on him, but what did it matter? Only in his dreams were his feelings returned.

Not wanting to keep him any longer, Yugi reached over to press the button right below the flashing red one. He opened his mouth to speak but the harsh voice of the CEO broke through, leaving his mouth dry.

_"Why were you late?" _he snapped hastily. How did he even know he'd walked through the door? Either way, Yugi wasn't going to question it, he had to answer him, and it had to be a good answer. Too bad he didn't have one. He wasn't going to tell the man he was in love with that he was late because he was crying In bed.

"I'm sorry… I just woke up late. It won't happen again." Yugi answered. Hoping he wouldn't be snapped at again, he hated when he heard his voice so cold to him. Why couldn't it ever be like in his dreams?

_"That's what alarm clocks are for! If your late again, don't even bother showing up." _Was his reply before the red button dulled to nothing.

Yugi sat and stared at the intercom after removing his finger from the button. Before he even realized what was happening, his eyes swelled and tears drifted down his cheeks. He didn't know what made him cry so abruptly, maybe because of how fragile his heart was right now. Maybe it was because he'd never once had an actual conversation with Kaiba, the CEO of KaibaCorp. He was in love with him ever since he started working here, and yet had he ever really spoken to him.

The reason was obvious, it was because Kaiba didn't want to waste any time talking with him, talking with someone as pathetic and weak as Yugi. Who would want to? He was a nobody, he had nobody. He had no friends, he was a loser. He was alone. He didn't even deserve to love Kaiba, nothing would ever happen between them. Like Kaiba would ever love him back? It could have been almost funny to think about.

Though Yugi couldn't help it, he just did. He loved everything about him, he loved his dedication to his company, he loved his determination, his intelligence, and his eyes. He loved those blue eyes so much, he wished that they would only look at him more, he wished they'd look at him the way they did in his dreams. Kaiba was his first love, and probably his last. Yami was the only one who knew about his love for Kaiba.

They wrote each other letters all the time, talking about their lives and what was happening. When Yami had found out about the accident he'd been crushed also since he'd been so close to his friends as well. Though he seemed to get over it in a month or so, maybe that was because he was married, he had someone who loved him and was with him all the time. Yugi had never met the man he'd married, but Yami had explained that he was kind, handsome, and that they loved each other very much. Yugi barely remembered his name now, but he recalled it being Seth.

Despite the fact that they sent each other letters, Yugi never spoke of his true feelings. Yami had thought he got over his friends dying also. He neither knew anything about his depression, Yugi wasn't sure why he didn't tell Yami, but it had to be because he didn't want to worry him. He didn't want to feel like a burden to him now that his life was so perfect. Yugi didn't want to ruin that. Yami deserved to be happy.

Yugi moved his eyes to the computer near him, shaking the mouse to wake up the monitor from its sleep. He couldn't keep doing this, his life was a joke, just one big joke. What was he living for? Why did he exist? Wouldn't the world just be better off if he didn't? If he just disappeared?

That way at least Kaiba could find a better secretary, someone who wasn't late.

At this moment, Yugi's actions froze but the hand over the mouse tightened. He knew the truth, he knew he couldn't keep this up, he had to join his friends, he wanted to be with them again, he wanted to hear their voices. Yugi knew that there was no other way, he just couldn't take this pain in his heart any longer. He hated being alone, he hated feeling like no one cared about him, he hated feeling unwanted, and he hated being unhappy. He wouldn't get over the deaths of his best friends, he'd join them. No one would miss him anyways.

When the phone rang, Yugi waited until he was collected enough to answer. It was decided, this would be the last day of his life, it would be the last day he worked, the last day he felt pain or sorrow, he would make it stop. He didn't care what he had to do. He just couldn't take living such a worthless and meaningless life.

xXxXx

Before he left work early, he'd sent Yami an email. Telling him of his plans of suicide and that he was sorry, but he couldn't take being trapped in the circle of pain any longer, he told him the truth. After sending it, there was a moment of wanting to take it back, but then it changed into relief, at least now Yami knew the truth. He'd know why he died.

On his way home he'd stopped by the drugstore, searching for minutes before picking up a bottle of Aspirin and settling with a that. He didn't want to use any kind of weapon or alcohol, even though in the end it didn't matter, he just didn't want to do it that way.

He now sat in his living room, staring down at the bottle in his hands. He turned it over a few times, glancing at the warning of not taking more than two every few hours.

Was this what he really wanted to do? Did he really want to die this way?

Yugi gripped the bottle tighter, biting back tears. Yes, this was what he wanted to do. He couldn't take living if he was going to feel so lone for the rest of his life, it wasn't worth it. He didn't want to go through every day like cement weights were tied around his ankles. He had nothing else to live for, his life would turn into a rut. Eventually he knew he'd get fired from his job, that was only a matter of time. Kaiba clearly, strongly disliked him, he would probably be happy knowing he was dead.

No one needed him around, no one wanted him around. He was just a waste, in a way he was doing the world a favor.

Yugi brought the bottle closer, unscrewing the cap he poured a handful of pills into his hand. They were small, which made them easier to swallow. Yugi stared at them like he was looking death in the face, he practically was. There had to be possibly nine or ten pills in his hand, and he planned on swallowing them all.

For a moment, he felt sick of himself, that he was actually doing this, but what other choice did he have? He didn't feel wanted anymore, he didn't feel cared about anymore, without his friends he was nothing. He missed them so much, things had never been the same without them, like a huge part of his heart was missing. The pain it left even after so many months was unbearable, he couldn't go through with his life any longer. He just wanted to die. He wanted to be with his friends, where he was wanted. Where he wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

"I'm sorry…" he murmured his last words, bringing the handful of pills up to his mouth.


	2. Part two

**A/N: **_Thank you to those who reviewed the first part, there isn't another part after this._

_Reviews would be nice, but you don't have to._

* * *

><p>"Rgh… that's the last time I ever hire a replacement secretary." Kaiba growled to himself just as he finished some paperwork. She was completely messing up everything, not picking up the phone or responding to emails. This was the last time he brought someone in when Yugi left.<p>

On another note, why had he left anyways? And just in the middle of the work day? This made Kaiba almost furious, no one just left, and without him knowing about it. He had half a mind to call Yugi and demand why he left, but then again, he didn't really care that much why he left, but the fact that he did. This was the first time Yugi had ever just left work. He didn't seem like the one to skip, this made Kaiba almost question it. He was trying to push Yugi from his thoughts, but who was he kidding.

Even though Kaiba acted like he hated Yugi, and yelled at him, deep down he had feelings for him. Very strong feelings that he tried to shove away, but they were threatening to overwhelm and suffocate him.

Ever since Yugi had started working here, there had been something different about him from everyone else. Yugi worked hard, he was always so happy and kind to everyone, and he could light up a whole room with his smile. At first Kaiba hated Yugi for the first two and denied the truth of the last one, he would never admit to that, it would always stay buried in his thoughts. As much as it didn't seem like it, he enjoyed Yugi's company, he felt somehow comfortable every time Yugi walked into his office.

Then when he left, the feeling of comfort was gone, at first he ignored it, but it eventually got him thinking. The process of discovering his feelings had been long and irritating since he rather just keep them locked away. He found more and more he actually liked having Yugi work for him, sometimes Yugi would already be here before he even showed up. Then when he walked through the door and saw Yugi smiling at him from behind his desk, his day would always somehow go more smoothly. Like Yugi put some kind of spell over him, he might actually believe that if he didn't know any better.

Yugi leaving early didn't make any sense. Why would he? What could possibly be more important? This morning he had even been ten minutes late, did it have something to do with that? Was he just having an off day? No matter, that didn't mean he could skip work without telling anyone. Having to cover for Yugi, made Kaiba consider firing him, but his conscious wouldn't let him. Deep down he knew he'd miss Yugi, as much as he didn't want to admit it, he would.

He could always call Yugi, he had most of his personal information like address and number, but what was the point? Plus that would make it seem like he cared, and that was the last thing he wanted to show.

Kaiba stood from his black chair, feeling the muscles in his legs stretch finally from sitting for so long. He turned slightly to gaze at the large window that took up his complete back wall. He was able to see the whole city since his office was on the very top floor.

He didn't know what he was going to do about Yugi, he couldn't just let him off the hook, that would be too unlike him. Then neither did he want to completely yell at him, because afterwards he always cringed thinking about it. Hurting Yugi's feelings wasn't something he enjoyed, or really understood since he didn't have many of his own. Even if he did, hurting Yugi was never worth it. As much as he didn't want to, he knew he did anyways.

When his phone suddenly started ringing obnoxiously he turned to glare at it. He walked closer to his desk, pulled it off the receiver, and placed it to his ear. Before he even had time to speak, someone else was already talking. They sounded frantic and completely out of breath, not to mention there were what sounded like hundreds of other muffled voices in their background.

_"Is this Seto Kaiba?"_

"Who's asking?" he snapped back. This was _his _company, who else were they expecting to answer? If he actually had a trustworthy secretary, maybe them.

_"Right now it doesn't matter, is Yugi Mutou there?"_

Who was this? Why would they be asking for Yugi? Kaiba was tempted to just hang up since he felt like it might be some kind of prank, but decided to humor himself. "No, he's not here. He left early. Now tell me who I'm talking to!"

_"Shit!" _the other yelled, there was a pause and the one of the line began speaking to someone else, or more like yelling at them before speaking to Kaiba whose patience was running very thin. _"My name's Yami, Yugi's in serious danger right now, I don't know if he's done it already or not, but you've got to get to his house. Now."_

Kaiba glared. How dare this Yami tell him what to do, no one told him what to do. "You obviously don't know who you're talking to!" Kaiba growled angrily. "I don't take order's."

_"Would you get over yourself for five seconds to care about someone else?" _

Kaiba took a moment to consider again just hanging up, but he was curious about something Yami had said. "What did you mean by "I don't know if he's done it already or not,"?"

_"Yugi emailed me a goodbye letter, he's going to commit suicide!" _Yami shouted. His voice instantly broke with the words "goodbye" and "suicide".

Kaiba was speechless, but he realized that Yami couldn't be telling the truth, this had to be a joke because Yugi would never do that. "That isn't funny, now tell me the truth!"

_"That is the truth! And if you don't get to him now it may become a reality! I'm at the airport in downtown Domino right now, I was planning on coming over to visit him but I got his email. I won't make it to his house for another hour, and I know KaibaCorp is only ten minutes away from his apartment. Kaiba, you need to get over there now! You're the only one who can stop him right now!" _

Now that was very hard to believe, Kaiba was sure that he was the last person Yugi wanted to see. "Yeah right."

_"Ugh, Yugi was right, you are damn stubborn. Look Kaiba, Yugi is in love with you, he has been for a long time, and if you show up there before it's too late, I know you can save him! Please do this for me, and do it for Yugi. He needs someone right now, he needs you."_

Kaiba actually almost believed that speech. There was no possible way Yami was telling the truth, Yugi would never commit suicide, he was always so happy, and neither did Yugi love him. How could he trust Yami? He didn't even know what kind of connection he had with Yugi. He wasn't going to believe a complete stranger that easily. "Do you expect me to just believe you?"

_"Damn it Kaiba! Don't you care about Yugi? He could be dead but your too preoccupied trying to be right to care! He loves you! Me and him are like brothers, he tells me everything! He told me all about you! Don't let him go through with this Kaiba! I know deep down you have to care about him! You need to push past that stupid ego of yours and actually help someone else who's in desperate need of saving!"_

Kaiba growled angrily before slamming the phone down fuming. How dare that brat speak to him like that. He stood glaring long at the phone like trying to light it on fire with the intensity of his glare.

"Damn it Yugi!" he yelled eventually, running towards his door and out of his office.

xXxXx

When Kaiba reached Yugi's apartment, he was amazed at how small it was. Compared to his mansion, he couldn't even imagine anyone living here.

Kaiba wasn't in the mood for knocking on the door and waiting for Yugi to answer. Yami had gotten to him, telling him Yugi planned on committing suicide, there was no way, but he had to make sure he was alright. Kaiba reached for the handle of the door in an attempt to turn it, but of course the door was locked. He resorted to his second option, Kaiba backed away from the door to deliver a strong kick right above the door handle. Hearing a sort of snap, then the door slowly crack open.

He pushed it open and instantly, he was met with the living room, but more importantly, Yugi.

The boy was standing in the living room, just nearly ready to down what looked like five pills of some kind at once.

"Yugi!" Kaiba yelled, Yami had actually been right. He'd been ready to overdose pills.

The smaller instantly turned, his eyes wide but filled with tears. His face was completely crushed, it was a pathetic sight, Kaiba had never seen Yugi look like that, it almost didn't look like him.

Kaiba approached Yugi hastily, gripping his wrist with the pills in it which Yugi closed so that they wouldn't fall out. Kaiba glared at Yugi, pulling his wrist harshly with a result of Yugi crying out.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Is this your answer? Are you too weak to face your problems, instead taking your own life?" Kaiba snarled furiously. He couldn't believe Yami had been right about this. He didn't understand what could have made Yugi want to do this, but he planned on finding out one way or another.

Yugi was sobbing now, he had turned his head away from Kaiba while tugging desperately on his wrist. "Y-You wouldn't understand! J-Just let me g-go!"

Kaiba's grip only tightened. "Do you really think I'm going to let you go so that you can kill yourself?"

Yugi suddenly turned to face him again, tears streaming down his face. "Why would you care if I did? Why are you even here?" he cried exasperated.

"I'm here because someone named Yami called me and told me you planned on committing suicide. I didn't believe him at first until I saw this," he gestured to Yugi's hand that held the pills. "I'm not going to let you kill yourself."

Yugi's eyes widened. "Y-Yami… he… he called you?"

"Yes, and he told me everything." Kaiba replied. "Now drop the pills and I'll let you go."

"No! I can't stand living anymore!" Yugi began fighting Kaiba again, eventually he broke free from Kaiba and started to run towards the bathroom. Kaiba was faster though and grabbed Yugi's shirt to pull him back then pull his arms behind his back and keep them there. Yugi continued to struggle. "Let me go! I have to!"

Kaiba stayed silent, letting Yugi run out of steam before trying to speak with him. He couldn't believe he had felt this way and kept it inside, seeing this side of Yugi was strange, it made Kaiba wonder if this was really Yugi or not. He wasn't acting like Yugi and neither did he look like him, his skin was so pale, he already looked dead.

Eventually Yugi calmed again, or at least stopped trying to break free. His head dropped and his body shook with pain.

"You wouldn't understand… no one does… I… I'm pathetic… I don't deserve to live anymore… I'm a loser and no one cares about me…" Yugi started, he sounded so forlorn, like his words were really coming from his heart. "My best friends are dead… they died four months ago… and since then I've been alone… I can't make friends… no one can replace them… I want to be with them…"

Kaiba listened to Yugi's words, actually feeling something, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"I can't move on… I just want to die."

Kaiba then let go of Yugi, who seemed surprised, he turned to stare up at Kaiba who spoke with a glare.

"Then do it, if you want to die so badly then go ahead." Kaiba growled.

This made Yugi's eyes swell even more. "You really want me to die? You mean you don't care if I do? You lied to me…?"

"If you really think that no one cares about you, that your a loser, and pathetic, then maybe you should, because that is nothing but a bunch of bullshit. Yami must care about you, he called me didn't he? And I came here, I've been trying to stop you, why do you think I would do that?" Kaiba yelled, crossing his arms. "If you think no one cares about you then go ahead."

Yugi stared up at him, he said nothing for the longest moment, until finally he opened his hand, gazed at the pills in his hand, and dropped them onto the ground. "I… I… I just don't want to me alone anymore!" Yugi managed to say past his quivering lips. Yugi dropped down onto his knees, his tears washing down his cheeks. "I can't take feeling so alone… you don't know what it's like to have no one… to feel like no one wants you around or cares… I feel like no one would care if I died…"

Kaiba moved down onto one knee in front of Yugi, he took his cheeks in his palms so that their eyes connected. "Actually I do, but I don't show it. I know what it's like, but Yugi… your not alone, you've never been alone." Kaiba pushed past all of the barriers in his mind that kept him from saying these things, but if he didn't, he knew Yugi would never calm down. "Yami is there for you, and I'm sure where ever your friends are, they are with you too." he felt so stupid saying these things, but it seemed to be helping Yugi. His breath wasn't as rugged as before.

"And, I may not act like it, but I… I really do care for you." Kaiba admitted, then ridded the space between his and Yugi's lips. Kaiba could feel Yugi practically melt, like he'd desperately needed this. Yugi's arms wrapped around his neck, and Kaiba managed to swipe away a few tears on Yugi's cheeks with his thumbs. The kiss at first was cold, and the only thing Kaiba could feel were Yugi's tears, but eventually it warmed so much that it was to the point where he never wanted to back away.

Unfortunately breath came short and they were forced to break. They both breathed a little heavier now, and Kaiba almost smirked seeing Yugi's cheeks tinted pink. Yami had been telling the truth about that too, that Yugi loved him.

Yugi brought himself up higher on his knees so that he was able to hug Kaiba. His face burred into his shoulder. "I don't want to be alone anymore!"

Kaiba was a little taken back by this, but soon he found himself wrapping his arms around Yugi and holding him back. "You never were."


End file.
